The present invention relates to local area networks (LAN) such as used for interfacing computers and peripheral equipment and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for providing a data path between remote equipment via an Ethernet network wherein the remote equipment utilizes a small computer system interface (SCSI) protocol.
FIG. 1 is a simplified block diagram of a conventional local area network (LAN) in which a plurality of LAN servers 10 interface a plurality of SCSI devices 12 to the network. The SCSI devices 12 may comprise computers and remote storage devices, e.g., tape drives. One or more printers 14 may be coupled directly to the physical network represented by lines 16. The LAN servers 10 translate or configure data generated by the SCSI devices 12 into a protocol suitable for transmission on the network. The servers 10 also receive transmitted data and convert such data into a form suitable for use by the SCSI devices 12. The printer 14 typically includes its own converter for receiving data in the Ethernet protocol and converting it to a serial or parallel form for driving the printer. With the exception of the printer driver interface, the remaining devices 12 on the network all require a LAN server interface for connection to the network. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a method and apparatus to enable communication between SCSI devices without use of a separate LAN server.